


A New Dad

by jademariegreggo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, mention of Mary Margret as a midwife, mentions Roland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademariegreggo/pseuds/jademariegreggo
Summary: “What are we doing today Mom?“No idea, ask Killian”“Dad, what are we doing today?"“Uh, what would you like to do today Henry?”





	A New Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any switches between Mum/Mom, I'm from the UK so I normally say Mum

“What are we doing today Mom?” Henry asked as he entered the living room of his Mom’s house.  
“No idea, ask Killian” Without meaning to be mean, Emma passed the question over to her partner.  
“Dad, what are we doing today?”  
“Uh, what would you like to do today Henry?” A slight hesitation occurred, but Killian chose to gloss over the Freudian slip and prevent the boy any further embarrassment in case it was an accident. 

A confused glance was shared between Killian and Emma, trying to check that they’d both heard correctly. 

“I want to go to the Cinema” apparently unaware of the slip up he’d made, Henry stated his wishes.  
“What to see lad?”  
“The new Deadpool movie”  
“I don’t think so Henry, you know I said you couldn’t see that.” Objections were expected from Emma, she’d voiced her opinion many times that they needed to be older before he could watch it.  
“But Mum” Henry complained, hoping Killian would take his side. “C’mon Dad, you think I should see it right?” A second slip up.  
“Final decision falls with your Mum lad, sorry”  
“You two are no fun” shouted Henry as he made his way towards his bedroom.

“I’m sorry about that Killian” Emma said as soon as Henry had left the room.  
“For what?” a slightly baffled Killian responded.  
“For what Henry called you”  
“Dad? I’m honoured, but I don’t feel right claiming Neal’s title.” The relationship Killian had with his father wasn’t great, but he refused to let another father miss out on raising their child.  
“Neal isn’t Henry’s father; biologically yes but in reality he isn’t” adamant to prove her point, Emma needed Killian to see how much he meant to Henry.  
“But Neal is still Henry’s Dad - a position which I am not worthy of”  
“He has played no part in Henry’s life; he left me the day I told him we were going to have a kid.” Emma was getting worked up, breaths coming out fast so Killian pulled her into his grasp. “No Father would do that. You stayed with us through everything that has happened over the last 2 years”  
“As honoured as I am, I refuse to strip Neal of his title”  
“When Henry went missing last year and caused all that fuss, you stayed. When he found arguments in everything, you managed to calm him down”  
“I love Henry with all my heart, and you know I do. When I started dating you, I knew that the two of you were a package deal - you either get both or you get no one - and I was more than happy to accept him as if he was my own.” This statement was completely accurate as to how Killian felt, and to vocalise it to Emma was an amazing feeling.  
“I know it wasn’t easy to get him to like you, but I am so glad he did. I have never felt more of a family than I do now, with you and Henry”  
** ** **  
After the conversation ended, Killian snuck away into Henry’s room.  
“Lad, is it alright to come in?”  
“Sure, whatever,” preparing himself for the stench of teenage boy, Killian made his way into Henry’s room.  
“I need to ask you a question, but I need an honest answer”  
“Hang on then, I’ll just finish this game.”  
An awkward 5 minutes passed, Killian observing Henry as he played the video game - he believed it was called Assassin’s Creed. “Right, I’m ready”  
“I need to ask you something, and you need to answer how you really feel”  
“Now I’m scared”  
“No need to worry. You know I adore both you and your mother, the two of you have changed my life in countless ways and I could not be any happier. Since I first met you two years ago, you have grown to be an intelligent lad and your father would be proud.” At the mention of his father, Henry flinched. “I would like to ask you if I could have your blessing to ask for your mother’s hand in marriage?” Henry chuckled at the nervous atmosphere in the room, he expected this conversation but a lot sooner than it happened.  
“You don’t need to ask me, I think you already know I would. Also I’m sorry about calling you Dad earlier”  
“Honestly lad, I am glad you feel comfortable with my living here, but Neal will always be your father”  
“Neal is no Dad to me. He left Mom alone when she was pregnant and never made any effort to get to know me. In my eyes, he will never be my Dad”  
“Your father, I mean Neal, and I did not get along and we made no secret of the fact, and it is up to you whether or not you have a relationship with him”  
“Did I offend you when I called you Dad?”  
“Of course not lad, I felt honoured, but I don’t want you to feel you have too, or that I am pushing your father out”

“Emma, would you be able to stop for a second?” Killian shouted through the open kitchen window to his (hopefully) future fiancée.  
“I’m only wiping down the kitchen side, I’m looking for an excuse to stop” Emma chuckled as she made her way to their patio.  
“You do make me laugh love”  
“It’s my job, keep you happy and laughing” answered Emma as she pulled on some shoes and made her way outside.  
Upon reaching the patio, Emma found Killian sat on the bench swing he insisted they bought, and candles lit all over the cement slabs. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you talking about Neal earlier”  
“Love, I am not upset or offended” Killian started before resting his arm across Emma’s shoulders and rocking the bench slightly. “I am honoured that he feels I am fit for such a title but I feel that Neal deserves the chance to bond with his son. However this is not the topic I wished to discuss”  
“Okay, sorry proceed”  
“Since you and Henry came into my life I have felt infinitely happier. The two of you have managed to see beyond the hardened exterior I put up. This question, to me, has been a long time coming and I felt today was the appropriate time to ask.” A brief pause occurred before Killian was down on one knee with a velvet box in his hands. “Emma Swan, I have never felt more love towards another person than I feel with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life sharing this love with you. In 10 years, I wish to be still sat on our patio, watching the stars go by as Henry plays Assassin’s Creed in his room”  
“In 10 years, I’d hope Henry would have moved out, but carry on” A joke was all Emma knew how to do in times of intense emotions, often without noticing.  
“As I was saying, in 10 years I hope we are still as in love as we are now. So I wanted to ask, Emma Swan, would you do me the magnificent honour of becoming my wife?” Tears began to fall from Emma’s eyes, and Henry’s as he hid in the kitchen.  
“Of course, Killian I love you more than anything - except Henry”  
“Henry will always come first to you, and I admire that - so I asked Henry for his blessing beforehand. Also, he is hiding in the kitchen love” A quick peek in the kitchen window confirmed Killian’s suspicion, and uncovered a tearful Henry. He made his way towards the door, before Emma grabbed his hand pulling him into a hug.  
“Thank you” she whispered into his hear, trying not to cry onto his shirt.  
“While we are all here, I have some news for you both. After I called Killian dad earlier, I looked up Neal on Facebook. I messaged him asking to meet and he told me he has no interest in meeting me, so I decided looked up some other stuff and got this,” rustling around in his hoodie pocket, Henry produced a small handful of papers. “These are legal adoption papers, I want - if you don’t mind - to have Killian be my father.” He finished, handing the papers over to Killian, all the information filled in and only requiring a signature to officiate the whole thing.  
“But Neal? He still has rights”  
“He agreed to relinquish his rights; since he has no intention of being a father”  
“I also have some news for the two of you” Emma added once the excitement simmered down. Rubbing her hand on her stomach, Killian and Henry gasped. “I’m pregnant. 12 weeks along to be exact” A massive smile broke out on Killian’s face, as the concept of a growing family become a reality. Finally all the signs made sense to him; Emma’s nausea, the vomiting and her sudden dislike to cinnamon hot chocolate - a drink she used to live off.  
“I’m going to be a big brother, I need to tell Roland” and off Henry went.  
“Love, we are going to be a proper family. You, me and our kids; I’ve never wanted anything more”  
“Would you be alright putting wedding plans on hold for now?”  
“I’d be happy with anything so long as you are happy, and you eventually wind up being my wife”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too, and I love this little bean too” Killian murmured against Emma’s - still flat - stomach before placing a kiss where a bump would soon be.  
** ** **  
At the 20 week check-up, Killian and Emma found out they were going to have a boy. The pair, and Henry, were over the moon with this discovery and were instantly coming up with names. Emma was just glad the baby was healthy and developing at a good rate; when she was pregnant with Henry, he was late to reach most of his milestones, during the pregnancy. However, as her final trimester began, Emma started to feel Braxton-Hicks contractions, despite having 3 months left of her pregnancy. Henry had been an early baby, so she knew that Braxton Hicks didn’t always mean labour was coming; but for her, it was an indication that something was about to happen.  
“Killian, can you find my folder please?” The Braxton Hicks were becoming unbearable, so Emma decided it was the necessary time to call her midwife for advice. “I need to contact Mary Margret” and as another false contraction hit, Emma let out a yell of pain “NOW.”  
** ** **  
2 months later, after a difficult delivery, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Brennan Noel Jones made an appearance at 3am, 4 weeks before his due date. When Brennan was born, he found it difficult to breath unassisted, meaning an extended hospital stay taking him up to his due date. Henry took to the role of being a big brother as if he’d been doing it his whole life. Killian took to the role of father just as easily; helping Emma when he can and making sure she had everything they needed. 

Three months after being discharged from the hospital Killian, Henry and Brennan all fell asleep on the sofa watching CBeebies, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to take a family photo. Posted on Instagram and Facebook, Emma captioned the photo “I love my little family more than anything else in the world”. To which Killian replied “as do I”.

On Brennan’s fifth birthday, Emma and Killian got married in a quiet ceremony with Henry as their witness. Two weeks later, they returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii and couldn’t wait to see their sons. 

When Henry graduated school, he chose to stay in Storybrooke for college so he can see Brennan grow up. 

Father’s day that year, Killian awoke to a card from Henry and Brennan, as well as some Dad socks. He also found the Assassin’s Creed game he’d been playing when Killian asked for Henry’s blessing over 5 years ago, tucked away in a gift bag. 

[To Dad,  
Happy Father’s Day. Brennan and I love you so much (although don’t tell anyone I said that). You have been a fantastic dad to both of us, and helped us become the people we are now  
I’m glad you married my mum, and thank you for making her so happy that you both found your happy beginning - as Mom always says. When I messaged Neal, I was upset that he wanted nothing to do with me, but I was also happy that I could have you as a Dad.  
I know your brother Liam would be so proud of you and everything you’ve done - and if you don’t mind I would like to come with you to visit him one time. Liam seemed to be like a father to you, and when you talk about him I see such admiration in your eyes - like when Mum talks about me, you and Brennan. Thank you so much for being an amazing dad to Brennan and I

Love Henry and Brennan]

On the other side of the card, Brennan had done a colourful drawing of the 4 of them, stood on the patio outside their house, watching the stars. 

There was very little in the world that could move Killian Jones to tears, yet here he was sat sobbing as he read the card. Emma walked in and instantly knew what had happened.  
“I told you he loved you” and it was then that Killian knew he had found a home and the perfect family. He and Emma may not have had the best starts, but they were determined to have a happy ending.


End file.
